otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Soul Mates
---- Necromundus: Grand Old Opera House: Catwalk :Strewn with ropes and pulleys, these metallic gridwork catwalks span the space above the main procenium stage. In the old days, stagehands would use these platforms to hoist sets, lower curtains and help actors emulate flight. ---- A Lupoid and an Elf have crossed paths inside the Opera House The Lupoid sighs "So long as you don't talk like that I don't carre," he replies. Alexia stops, "Fine then," she says. "We can stick together then." she says with a smile. Garviel nods slightly, uttering something that sounds like a cross between a bark and a "yes" before he begins walking forward "So what's yourr storry?" he asks as he goes. Alexia finds a wall and leans against it lightly. "I don't remember too much," she says. "I know I was a doctor before I came here. A healer. How ironic, yes?" she says with a little smirk. Garviel pauses slightly, but it isn't much "How come you don't rrememberr much?" he asks quizzically after a moment. Alexia shakes her head, "There is more. I remember that I was married. I'm looking for him," she says with a little smile. "I don't know how I will know him, but I know that he is the other half of me." There's another pause out of the Lupoid, this one looking /slightly/ pained before he speaks "Guess I'll help you look forr him then," Alexia stops, "Is there something wrong?" she asks. "You are frustrated perhaps?" Garviel flattens his ears again "Frrustrrated is a good way to put it," he comments. "How long have you been here?" she asks. "I've been searching for...a long time now. I know I left that life well before he did. I can feel your frustration." Another pause "Just a little while ago...how long have you been herre?" "A few years," she says. "I forget exactly. Talk about frustrating," her voice is calm and almost sing songy, but harsh at the end. Garviel tilts his head to the side "You don't rrememberr much at all, do you?" he questions, peering at her. "I remember his touch. And the way he would hold me when I was hurting," she replies, "But it has been so long, and memories start to fade..." she trails off. Garviel flicks his ears around briefly "What all do you rrememberr, exactly? Would help if we go looking forr him," "I remember that my name was similar to mine now. Alexandra...Alan..."she trails off. "...dra?" Garviel finishes for her, softly, tail slowly swishing back and forth as he speaks. Alexia nods, "That sounds about right," she says with a big smile, "Yeah, Alandra." "Two kids? Watcherr?" the Lupoid asks, perhaps a glint of hope in his eye as he tilts his head to the side. Alexia nods, "Two kids...I remember that. Only one that I got to help raise though," she says. "Watcherr?" Garvy repeats again, head still tilted to the side. Alexia thinks about this, "What do Watchers do?" she asks. "Help people in need," the Lupoid replies, almost flatly. Alexia nods, "I remember doing a lot of that. It seems...maybe, yes," she says. Garviel whimpers slightly "Do you rrememberr yourr husband's name, or what he looked like, or anything else about him?" he asks. "I think it started with a J," she says, "and I remember...he was always real protective," she adds. "...Jantine?" the Lupoid asks, followed by another soft whimper. Alexia hesitates for a moment, "Jan definitely...I remember calling him Jan." The Lupoid whimpers again "You're...found him then," he answers softly. Alexia smirks, "Right," she says in disbelief, "I've been searching all this time and just suddenly stummble onto him...just like that." Garviel whimpers more, tail hanging between his legs "It's been all this time, and now you wont even believe me," Alexia frowns, "You're serious," she says standing up straight, "Then...say what you used to always tell me...when we would snuggle at night," she demands. "You're my everything, we're soulmates," Garvy whimpers. Alexia just about melts into the ground, looking faint as she looks at him shocked. "I told you, you've found me," the Lupoid whimpers, head and tail still drooping. Alexia goes to him, throwing her arms tightly around him, "My Jan," she says with tears in her eyes. Garviel awkwardly places his arms around her, probably due to their size and the claws on them, "It almost killed me when you left," he whimpers, the fur around his eyes appearing a bit moist. "I didn't want to go," she says weeping softly. "I wanted to be there...for you...for our children..." she trails off. "They're grown up now, on their own," Garvy wimpers "I...had no one else I could protect..." Alexia snuggles into him, "You can protect me," she says softly. "Thank you," Garvy whimpers, stilll just holding her. Alexia stays where she is, just hugging him, "I've missed you so much," she whispers. "I've missed you too, it was so hard to go on without you," the Lupoid replies softly, holding her. "And here I am," she says softly. "I'm with you now." He nods "...that's why I'm herre, because you werre gone...but now you'rre back," "More like, now you are here too," she says with a little wink. Garviel nods "But I have you now," he replies softly "And...you said I can prrotect you...that's all I want, that's all I need," Alexia smiles brightly. "Who else is going to do it in this god forsaken place?" she asks. Garviel smirks a bit, which shows off his fangs. His tail isn't drooping as much "Then I'll be surre to," he replies, squeezing her gently. Alexia giggles and looks up at him, "Ready then?" she asks. Garviel smirks "Yes," he replies. "Then shall we go survive?" she asks. "Fight these foul beasts?" Garviel nods a little "Let's go surrvive," he replies, before moving onwards. Category:Necromundus Logs